


Mischief of Christmas Eve

by FireSoul



Series: Coming Together [8]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSoul/pseuds/FireSoul
Summary: Leonard wants the first Christmas that Rory is likely to remember to be a special one, Sara wants her husband to remember that Rory is only two, and Rory just wants to be sure Santa pays her a visit.





	Mischief of Christmas Eve

Sara can’t help but snicker as the sound of Leonard growling grabs her attention yet again, for at least the fourth time since they put Rory to bed.

“Having a little trouble there?” She teases; looking up from the stocking she’s currently stuffing with little toys and candies. Leonard is on the floor in front of her; bent over one of the last few presents they have to wrap, and clearly struggling with it.

Len snarls out loud again before giving her an answer. “It shouldn’t be this hard to wrap a Care Bear.” He growls, “Where did we even get a Care Bear? This was something Lisa wanted as a kid, shouldn’t they be old news by now?”

“They brought those back around the time I was starting elementary school, I’m pretty sure they’ve re-launched them a couple times since then. But for the record I bought one for Lisa too.”

She’s sure that under any other circumstances Leonard would thank her for thinking to do that, maybe tease her a little bit, or possibly ask why in the hell she even thought of it. Right now though, as he struggles with the wrapping of even one oddly shaped Care Bear box (which isn’t much of a box, and there in-lies the problem) he only growls.

“Great,” he drawls unenthusiastically. “That one’s going in a gift bag.”

“Why don’t you just put this one in a gift bag?”

“I’ve come too far.” Leonard mumbles with his brows furrowed in concentration, and that is when more of the paper rips. “Damn it!”

“Hey,” Sara practically hisses, “Not so loud, you’ll wake Rory.”

For as entertaining as Leonard’s frustration is, and oh it is so entertaining, Sara does get it. Rory may be two, but this is the first Christmas where she’s actually aware of what’s happening. During her first Christmas she was only a few months old. The only difference she likely noticed between that day and others was that she was passed around to WAY more people than she was used to, which considering they were living on The Waverider at the time was really saying something. Her second Christmas at a year old went about the same. This year, however, their little girl has been babbling for weeks about Santa, his elves, Frosty the Snowman (her favorite), Rudolph, and everything else that goes along with the Christmas season. Sara still doesn’t think she understands everything about it, but she’s understanding enough to get the concept. Getting her to bed tonight only took less than two hours because they have spent the past few weeks constantly reminding her that if she doesn’t go to sleep and stay asleep on Christmas Eve then Santa won’t be able to come. Anyway, Sara knows how Len and Lisa never had much in the way of Santa Clause as children, and that’s why her husband wants this Christmas to be perfect for Rory.

Even if it means spending the better portion of the night wrestling with wrapping paper and a Care Bear.

She pushes Rory’s stocking to the end of the couch and slides down to the floor, one hand laying gently over Leonard’s so that he’ll look up at her.

“She’s two,” she reminds him, “She won’t care if it isn’t the prettiest wrapping job.”

For a moment Leonard still looks skeptical, but finally he nods, and so the two of them tape up what he has and then hunt down a few scraps of previously thought as unusable paper and fill in the holes.

 

* * *

 

Leonard can’t sleep. He can’t even remember the last time he was unable to sleep on Christmas Eve, yet here he is. It’s four in the morning and he is lying in bed wide-awake because he’s too excited for Christmas morning.

“Can we just go wake her up?”

The question comes from next to him, and so he rolls over to see his wife is fixing him with a near pleading look.

“You’re awake too?”  
She shrugs, “Baby woke me up kicking maybe 20 minutes ago.” She explains, one hand sliding down over her belly as though for emphasis, briefly catching Leonard’s attention. According to Sara their second child started moving around last week, earlier than Rory did, and so far she hasn’t had much luck sleeping through it despite how light it can be. Damn assassin training, she keeps saying.

“They stop now?”

“Hm, hmm.” She hums with a nod, “But I can’t get back to sleep.” A near guilty smile has started to creep its way across her face by now. “I’m too excited for Rory to open her presents.”

He almost laughs at that, and he does smile widely. He then rolls over and checks his phone for the time, just to be sure, and then rolls back to Sara.

“A little after four,” he tells her, “I think that’s acceptable.”

She smiles at him with so much excitement that he almost springs out of bed.

“You get her,” Sara instructs him. “I’ll go light up the tree.”

He nods at her plan and follows her out of their bedroom, then while she goes down the hall to the living room he, very slowly and carefully, opens their daughter’s door.

After his eyes have adjusted to the dim light of the room, provided by Rory’s Flash nightlight, he almost snorts a laugh. They’d just moved her into a big girl bed last month, one with guardrails to keep her from falling out, and she’s still adjusting to the whole “pillow at one end” thing. There’s a tiny break in the rails at the foot of the bed, put there so she can crawl in, and that is currently where her head is. Her feet are up by her pillow, one of them under it, and her blankets are a mess. Oh well, at least she hasn’t managed to fall out of the bed, yet.

He walks over and crouches beside the bed, bringing one arm up over the rail to gently shake her shoulder.

“Rory,” he whispers, “Hey Rory, wake up.”

She mumbles a little bit as she stirs, her eyes blinking open blearily.

“Daddy?” She asks, her voice groggy, she doesn’t even pick her head up.

“Hey Snowflake. I think Santa came,” he tells her and she furrows her little brow.

“What?”

“Yeah, mommy and I heard something in the living room. We think Santa came, do you want to go check?”

Much to his surprise she shakes her head, a small frown crossing her face.

“No,” she says, “It’s not morning yet.”

At first Leonard only blinks at her, he had been so sure she would leap out of bed at the news that Santa has come.

“It’s almost morning,” he tries but she shakes her head.

“No. Santa won’t, won’t come if I, if I wake up.”

Again Leonard is at a loss. He just told her that…

He told her that he _thinks_ Santa came. Then he asked if she would like to go and check. After spending weeks telling her Santa won’t come if she gets out of bed before morning. He has to fight the urge to face palm, and in the end he settles for a sigh.

“Ok,” he says, rising to his feet and pulling Rory’s blanket back over her. He leans over and gives her a kiss on the forehead, “See you in the morning.”

She’s already back to sleep by the time he gets to her door, and when he walks out of the room Sara is standing there in the hallway.

“Well?” She asks, obviously confused by the distinct lack of a toddler following him. He sighs as he closes the door, and waits until it clicks shut to finally turn around and look her in the eye.

“We might have done a little too good a job at convincing her to stay in bed all night.”

At that Sara’s brow furrows even more, not unlike Rory only a few seconds ago, and she crosses her arms over her chest.

“What?”

“She’s worried I could be wrong about Santa having come already.” He explains, “And if she gets out of bed-”

“Then he won’t come at all.” Sara finishes for him. “Are you kidding me? How did we end up with a kid who follows the rules?”

“I don’t know,” he says with a smirk, stepping closer and wrapping his arms around her. “But as long as we’re both up,” he pauses to drop a kiss onto her lips. “And our daughter is hell-bent on staying in her bed.” Another kiss, “Do you feel like celebrating your birthday?”

Sara hums happily against his next kiss, her arms already wound around his back and tightening, pulling him close as she can get him to her.

“Well,” she smirks, “She’s still going to be up early as she deems acceptable, so I would hate to only sleep for an hour.”

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he says, smile growing, and so they head back into their room, still wrapped around each other.

 

* * *

 

They make sure to keep relatively quiet, and it’s nice to not worry so much about being quick. Still, they do keep an eye on the time, and scramble back into their pajamas when it’s nearing 5:30. It isn’t long after that the knob on their door starts to turn, and Sara looks up over Leonard’s shoulder for a moment and smiles before lying back down, pretending to be asleep. She listens as little feet shuffle across the carpet, the occasional floorboard squeaking before the sheets are suddenly pulled towards Leonard’s side. She can’t keep from smiling as she listens to her daughter clamoring her way up to the bed, nor can she stop her snickering at the sounds of Leonard’s “oof” when Rory has obviously made it up.

“Mama?” Comes Rory’s little voice, though Sara keeps her eyes closed.

“Mm, sleeping babe.” She murmurs, purposely pitching her voice low and tired sounding. She can envision Rory cocking her little head to one side.

“But… But you’re talking.” Her words are barely understandable, Sara needs a second to decode them, and clearly she’s taking too log because the mattress starts shifting again and suddenly there is a warm weight on her legs.

She laughs, inhales deeply through her nose because that’s what she remembers her tired parents always doing when she was little and waking them up far too early on Christmas morning, and then she opens her eyes.

She’s only four months pregnant, so she isn’t anywhere near big enough yet to have any difficulty seeing Rory over the bump of her belly. They’d had plenty of talks with her about being careful in the past few weeks, namely “no more sitting on mommy’s belly”, as any two-year-old is apt to do when their mother is lying down during play or naptime, or play-naptime. Sara will admit she’d been a little nervous at first that Rory wouldn’t understand, no matter how many times they explained it, but she caught on pretty quick and has been mindful of where she puts her weight when crawling onto her mother.

“You got me.” Sara says, reaching for her daughter’s hands and taking them in her own. “Is it morning?”

Rory nods very seriously at that.

“Well,” Sara chuckles, “Should we wake up daddy and go see if Santa came?”

Another serious nod, which has Sara laughing even more, and though she’s positive Leonard is awake already he, like herself, is set on giving Rory the tradition of needing to drag both her parents out sleep.

Which gives her an idea.

Rory is looking over at her father by now, but that changes when Sara sits herself up and wraps her arms around her in a hug.

“Ok,” she whispers into Rory’s ear, giving her a kiss on the head. “Let’s wake him up.”

With that she adjusts her grip, getting Rory underneath her butt so that she can hold her, and takes her with her as she gets out of the bed. Rory is already giggling with mischief, they’ve done this before, and she always loves it. Sara walks her way to the other side of the bed.

“One…” She trails in a whispered voice of mischief, swinging Rory lightly back towards the wall and then out towards Leonard. “Two…”

“Don’t you dare.” Leonard’s murmured voice warns, but it’s too late.

“Three!” Sara lets Rory go on the last swing, sending the laughing toddler a short distance through the air before she lands in a heap on her father’s chest.

This earns a much louder “oof” from him than before, and more laughter from her.

“Daddy wake up!” Rory chants excitedly, bouncing herself up and down and shaking Leonard until his eyes are open and he’s cuddling her in return.

“Is it morning?” He asks, sitting up with his hands on her little shoulders.

She nods, rather enthusiastically this time, and so with a smirk Len gets up with her in his arms.

“Well then, what day is it?”

“It’s Christmas!” Rory giggles, now squirming to get free but Leonard isn’t letting her go just yet.

“Yes it is, but it’s also mommy’s birthday. Remember?”

Again another nod, and before Sara knows it her daughter is toppling herself into her arms.

“Happy birthday mommy!” She garbles out happily as Sara takes hold over her.

“Thank you baby,” she says as Rory gives her a very sloppy kiss on the cheek. “Now, how about we go and see what Santa brought?”

Rory can’t get out of her arms fast enough at that, and she makes it to the living room well before Sara and Leonard do.

“Wow,” Len drawls, “You must have gotten on the nice list this year, clearly there was a mix up.”

Sara swats his arm for that, but he’s still laughing. Meanwhile Rory is pulling out the first present she wants to open. She’s gone for the one with the shiniest paper she could find, and so Sara and Leonard go and make themselves comfortable on the couch.

The present is clothes, which is rather disappointing to the two-year-old, and thus amusing to her parents.

“What about that one Rory?” Sara suggests, pointing to a rather messily wrapped present right in front, and Leonard shoots her a glare, which she ignores. “That’s shaped like it might be a toy.”

Rory, oblivious to her father’s glare, crawls her way over to the present and then promptly starts tearing into it.

“Teddy!” She proudly exclaims, excitedly turning around to show them the Care Bear in it’s little cardboard seat.

“Ooohh,” Sara hums, “Do you want us to take the teddy out of her box for you?”

Rory’s smile lights up even more at that, and she toddles her way over to the couch to hand her mother the box. It’s an amusing sight, considering the partial box is too bulky for her little hands and so she can’t quite figure out how to carry it. Eventually she does make it, and so Sara starts on peeling the cardboard and undoing the little twist-ties that hold the toy in place. Of course, Rory has already toddled right back to her pile of presents and by the time Sara has the Care Bear free from it’s restraints her daughter is too distracted by a box of building blocks to care.

“Well,” she huffs, handing the bear to Leonard, “At least she didn’t notice you wrapped it it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
